


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 10 | Punk Phan/Yule

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ficmas, M/M, Paganism, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Yule is hard for people who know what to do but not really.I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. My friend has a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 10's prompts where Punk Edit Phan and a Pagan holiday so i picked Yule. How you think i did?If I got information here wrong i am sorry. I don't know this very well, I am sorry.





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 10 | Punk Phan/Yule

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

“How do you suggest that we cut down this tree?” Dan said.  
We had been decorating the hole apartment for Yule. This year, Dan let me take care of the plants, wreaths, holly, and so forth, but he wanted to be there to pick out the tree.   
“With an axe?” I suggested.  
“And where would that be, Phil?” He asked. I looked around, trying to remember where it was. “You didn’t bring an axe.” that was why I couldn’t find it.  
“Maybe we can go home and grab one!” I said. It it wasn’t that far from here.  
“Where is the axe in the flat then?” Where was the axe? We didn’t have a tool chest so it wouldn't be there. We didn't have a garage. “We don’t have an axe.”  
“Then how do you get the tree every year?” I asked.   
“I usually get if from a shop.”  
“That sounds a lot better then cutting one down ourselves.”  
“Also the fact that it wouldn’t fit in or on the car.”  
We left and finally got the tree and brought it into the flat.  
“Okay, so do you have anything to decorate it with?” Dan asked.  
“We didn’t throw out the stuff from last year, right?”  
“I will go and grab them!” I ran off to find them. I poked my head back into the lounge. “Where are they?”  
“You are a mess, Phil.” Dan showed me where everything was. Amazing on how I live here but I don't know where we store things.  
After that we both took care of everything.


End file.
